You Can't Stop the Signal, or, I'll Be in My Bunk!
by ChickInStarkTower
Summary: Shawn, Gus and Juliet have ended up on Serenity, the Firefly-class smuggling ship Captained by Mal Reynolds in the year 2517. How did they get there, and what will happen? A series of sometimes connected oneshots. AU crossover with USA's "Psych"
1. 01 Introduction

Introduction

"So," Captain Mal Reynolds eventually said as he brought his three new passengers into the Cargo Bay where the rest of his crew stood, waiting, "That's the grand tour."

"Welcome to _Serenity_." Mal's first mate, Zoe, smiled.

"This here's the rest of the crew." Mal continued, "You already met Zoe, my first mate, there's her husband, Wash, our pilot," a friendly looking red-head in a very loud Hawaiian shirt smiled and waved, "there's little Kaylee, the best damn mechanic in the sky."

"Welcome aboard!" Kaylee replied enthusiastically.

"That there's Sheppard Book."

"Welcome."

"Jayne," Mal went on, "our resident...our resident Jayne." Jayne grunted non-committally. "Inara ain't here right now, she's off contracting on Persephone."

"Contracting."

"She's a wh--" Mal began.

"Inara is a guild registered companion." Zoe interrupted.

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Wow, now I _really_ want to meet her," he said, which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Juliet.

Dr. Simon Tam shook his head, and stepped forward, extending a hand to Juliet first, then Shawn and Gus in turn. "I'm Simon, the medic around her."

Juliet suddenly blushed. "N-nice to meet you, Simon."

"And this is my little sister, River."

"I'm a psychic. And you're not." River Tam said simply as she shook Shawn Spencer's hand. "Also, I can kill you with my brain."


	2. 85 Spiral

General Disclaimer: I am neither Joss Whedon nor Steve Franks, so therefore, neither Firefly/Serenity nor Psych belong to me.

A/N: Hi Everybody! So, this is my second Firefly fic ever and my first Firefly Crossover. It actually started as a response to both the "100 Themes" (which is why each chapter starts with a number and then the prompt), and the "Firefly, Could You Shine Your Light?" challenges at .com. Reviews are love, and make this Browncoat VERY happy.

Spoiler warnings will be posted when nessecary; spoilers for this chapter include the beginning of the BDM.

Thanks for reading,

~Galinda05

*****

85. Spiral

"You look a might bit nervous, Miss Juliet." The Captain said as he clapped a large, rough hand on her shoulder.

"Well," she cleared her throat and began reassembling her gun, "this _is_ my first bank robbery."

Mal let out a long, low whistle. "You hear that, Zoe?" He called over his shoulder, "We got two newbies on our hands today!"

"Two?" Juliet asked. "Who else is--?"

"River?" Simon asked his sister as he helped her climb up onto the mule skiff they would be flying once they reached Lilac, and their intended target: an Alliance payroll.

"I know." The real psychic replied with her usual simplicity. "We're going for a ride."

Juliet swallowed audibly. Mal didn't remove his hand from her shoulder; in fact, he tightened his grip as he spoke to River. "Hey little one. Understand your part in all this?"

"Do you?" River replied ominously.

"This is what I do, darling." Mal said to both of his new accessories to grand theft. "This is what I do."

Juliet rolled her eyes and rubber her shoulder once Mal finally let go. "This isn't what I do. Did."

"Come to think of it, Miss Juliet, you never did tell me what it was you did for a livin' back on Earth-That-Was."

Juliet strapped on another gun. A big one. "I was a cop." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I was a cop. Police."

"Hot damn!" Jayne exclaimed. "You was a Fed, Julesie?"

"Jayne, the Alliance didn't exist five hundred years ago." Zoe said dryly.

"Oh. Right." Jayne extended a hand to Juliet and helped her up onto the skiff as well.

"Anyway," Juliet declared. "That doesn't matter anymore. Now, I'm one of you guys."

Jayne put a hand on her knee. "Well, Fed or not, we like havin' you."

"How's it feel to be on a downward spiral?" Zoe asked over her shoulder.

Juliet thought about that for a minute. "Not bad, actually."


End file.
